


Excuse Of a Sideshow

by tea_toast



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Bickering Idiots in Love, M/M, Sassy Idiots, Waltzing, another scenario & Peter wearing another dress, crack!fic, do not copy to other websites, now with Smut in the 2nd chapter, silly fluff, vampire hunter x vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_toast/pseuds/tea_toast
Summary: Slowly the seating filled up. A hodgepodge of humanity of the most assorted and questionable kind by Aro’s standards, but who apparently appreciated Peter's work enough to pay to see him.An equally debatable chorus of giggles and excited screams rose once the lights began to dim until going out to signal that the performance was about to begin.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent, Vincturi - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neverwaswise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverwaswise/gifts).



> Just a silly gift for my friend

Aro was not needy. Absolutely not. He didn’t crave attention either. Rather, others lined up to somehow attract his attention and goodwill.

And he was not frustrated. No, he was not. He was not frustrated that Peter was ignoring him. Nor that Peter seemed to have been avoiding him since Aro returned from his business trip to Europe.

Let’s say that ‘ignoring’ or ‘avoiding’ are a bit of an overstatement, but of course Aro was enough over-dramatic to read too much into it. What he was perceiving as 'ignoring' was mostly a slight aloofness from Peter’s part. More precisely, the impossibility of spending their usual time together bickering or fucking because of errands that took the hunter’s time more than necessary.

Far more than necessary, according to Aro.

Useless were his attempts to dissuade Peter from leaving him "alone and at the mercy of woe". Peter was overworked with his show. And this was exasperating Aro. In addition to cock block him from his multiple attempts to have some good sex after a couple of weeks of European abstinence. 

He could have thrown decorum away and got what he wanted, but it would have been unfair to Peter and crude from his part. Aro had a sense of honour and decency after all. Most importantly, he would never allow himself to force Peter into something he didn't have time or desire to engage in.

Either way, it was irritating. And Aro used to get impatient when he was irritated. Not necessarily snapping or acting up or pestering, but surely being unduly saucy any time he was given the opportunity, to the detriment of anyone who was trying to have a conversation with him. 

When Aro would appear uninvited and would try to claim part of Peter’s personal time and space, the hunter would shake him off himself with threats of staking him, burning him, decapitating him, before sauntering vaguely towards apologies and promising that they would have all the time in this world after the show. 

This made the situation even more aggravating. Several verbal confrontations occurred, which however should not be in the interest of the reader, having been unnervingly long and bitchy from both sides.

Eventually, the date of Peter’s show got through and of course Aro had left a free space on his agenda to partake in it. Where 'partake' meant taking a seat and watching the performance with the fiercest passive aggressive expression he was able to summon on his pale face. His red unblinking eyes more that ready to mercilessly drill holes in Peter from the darkness of the audience.

The ticket checker looked him up and down when his turn came in line. In an ordinary circumstance, Aro would have returned the glance, staring at the punk until his gaze turned in shame for having even thought of looking at him. However, this time the vampire didn't care, much more eager to step into his seat and sit down gracefully.

Slowly the seating filled up. A hodgepodge of humanity of the most assorted and questionable kind by Aro’s standards, but who apparently appreciated Peter's work enough to pay to see him. 

An equally debatable chorus of giggles and excited screams rose once the lights began to dim until going out to signal that the performance was about to begin.

As scheduled, the show revolved around horror-movie imagery. A Gothic-styled set that resembled the devastated interior of a church or a graveyard. Organ music. A few crosses that promptly turned upside down as a floating figure appeared from the dark and began to circle above the audience. Together with thunderbolts and loud or frightening sound effects, which did nothing but fomenting the exaggerated reaction of fake terror by the audience.

Sitting, his hands diligently entwined in his lap, Aro was seriously wondering if that stuff was what had kept Peter busy for so long. This excuse of a sideshow.

He had never allowed himself to judge Peter's work, also knowing how passionate he was about it, but right now Aro was being exceptionally petty and actually searching for anything that wasn’t right with it. Because that was the cause of all his pains. 

With a firecracker burst, a long figure covered by a black veil appeared on stage. 

Of course, Aro knew perfectly well who that was, but the fact that Peter had not appeared with his usual Master of Darkness outfit, had definitely tickled the vampire’s interest. 

Interest that turned into awe when Peter lifted the long veil that was covering him to reveal the elegant cape dress he was wearing. Long dangly earrings piercing his ears and just a hint of make up softening his usual scruffy face.

There was an uproar from the audience, a mixture of reactions. People who started clapping their hands enthusiastically, others who booed and were actually standing up from their seats and leaving. Aro thought about following a couple of those lousy riff-raff out and teach them a lesson, but his attention was far more engaged in what was going on on stage.

Peter was playing. Performing with the skill he knew he very well possessed. Enchanting the audience and making them jump in their seats with the occasional fireworks. 

His gorgeous dress shone under the lights, his thin body slid smoothly around the stage. Mostly legs, willowy appearance. A graceful neck and a pair of big doe brown eyes, full of emotion and surgical precision, while he rattled off all the tricks he had planned to deliver one after the other. 

When the last bang and the last blaze went out and the audience started to clap once more, Peter pivoted on his high heels and performed in a bow with one of the brightest smiles that had ever curled up on his lips.

Then another flash of light exploded and he was gone. 

A whole whirl of thoughts started crowding Aro’s mind in a very insistent way. They ranged from being still huffy and being amazed about what Peter had done. How he had decided to get past his boundaries and dress like that in public, when only a few months earlier he was unsure of his body in that silver dress. And of course part of his mind had gone further and continued to rewind the suggestiveness of Peter's body on stage.

He stood still there till most of the audience was gone, then he got up and headed for the backstage. He did not have to sneak in, because a distinct noise of heels made him stop beside the first row of seats.

If Aro was human, he'd probably had his heart pounding in his throat by now, swooning over how even taller and lithe those killer heels were making Peter. Aro wasn't human. His heart was beating no more. But you could be sure he was nearly knocked over by the sight of Peter strutting toward him in those pumps, the cape of his dress dancing with his every movement.

A cheeky grin was playing on Peter’s scarlet-painted lips. The very same colour Aro wore when worshipping the hunter silver-clad body so many nights before. 

Did Peter steal it or something?

“Oi,” Peter’s voice echoed in the silence of the room. “What do ya think?” He gracefully twirled around, both cape and gown coiling slightly around his legs. 

“Have I got enough cape to be considered ‘vampiric’?” He playfully brought a cape-clad arm just under his eyes, covering the rest of his face and body and trying to mimic a stereotyped vampire. 

Aro simply sniffed at that. Made his crabby state clear.

Faced with that reaction, Peter’s smile faded slowly, before lamenting, ”Oh, c’mon! Don't look that offended!” Oh, but Aro was going to hold the grudge. His expression became even more sulky, his face drawn and devoid of any emotion.

Peter clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “My fuckin’ God, you really are a melodramatic bastard.” 

And he was about to turn on his heels and leave, when Aro replied with a mumble, “Indeed, I'm rather cross with you right now.”

Peter just stared at him with a scowl. Aro gazed back at him, trying to look miserable and pouting, red bottom lip pursing. “Why didn’t you inform me you were going to wear a dress? I ‘d have wore one as well so to be the delightful couple we are.” 

That was definitely a whining. Coming from Aro fucking Volturi. Over a fricking dress. 

Eyebrows arched up to his brow, Peter joked, “And have you old vain bastard stealing the spotlight from me? Never.” That was followed by a noisy chuckle from Peter’s part and didn't have to wait long before Aro also relaxed and a fake surprise gasp escaped his mouth. “Are you complimenting me, Vincent?”

“Not over your undead body.” was Peter's very polite reply. Aro hummed deep in his throat at that, his owlish eyes drinking in the sight before him. “But why diverging from your usual attire, my dear?” 

Peter opened and closed his mouth trying to articulate an answer, then admitting: “Ahhh, leather, it don't breathe, y'know? Fuckin' rashes were fucking killin' me… And also because I was fancyin’ a bit of a change.” He shrugged, keeping eye contact with Aro, looking at him from under his lashes. 

Then, “How about going out for a drink? So I can remedy to the” and Peter moved his fingers as if to quote, “’big offence' I caused you for not saying anything about this.”

Aro curved his mouth in a vaguely disparaging smile. “My dear, you know all too well you’d be the only one drinking. And I can already picture you blind drunk, to my detriment and shame in having to drag you home.”

A loud huff rose from Peter’s throat. “What about callin’ it quality time, then?” he proposed, trying to accommodate the vampire. 

A broad beaming smile stretched across Aro's face at those words. That was the cue. As Peter circled around the vampire and headed toward the exit, he carried on, ”I was thinking about that bar just around the corner..." 

And here it was Aro silencing him and arguing, "Absolutely no. Your beauty and this dress are not for a smelly bar.” Peter couldn't help but let the vampire slide his arm into his and letting Aro leading him outside.

He should have expected that Aro's fancy ass would take him to one of the most stylish bars on the Vegas strip. So high-class that Peter stopped in his own tracks before the lift. The confidence that had accompanied him throughout the show and the taxi trip up to there was suddenly wavering, intrusive and anxious thoughts were starting to crowd his head.  
Obviously, Aro noticed the sudden change of mood. He could imagined what was troubling Peter, flashbacks of the silver dress issue started playing before his eyes.

Before he could fondly reassuring Peter about his appearance, the hunter questioned in a small voice, "Do you really think it's the best thing to do?" 

From how he asked the question, it seemed to Aro that Peter was talking more to himself than to him. Sizing the opportunity, Aro pushed the lift button, before casually admitting, "Why should it be a problem? I've been a regular here for quite some time now and more than once visited while wearing a dress. Nobody ever dare to say something.” 

The lift dig was partially covered by the sound that came out of Peter's throat, a mixture of laughter and a snort.

He let Aro dragging him inside and sassed, as soon as the lift door closed, "I bet they'd say nothing. You'd be at their throats in no time. Literally.” Aro made a considering noise and tilted his head a bit at that. “That's true, I would.” he admitted, before a grin stretched on his mouth. “And I'll do the same for you, my dear. So don't feel troubled.”

"Oh yes," Peter quipped, "no problem if it ends in a carnage by your part. Why should I worry?” He cheekily kept eye contact with Aro until the lift stopped and the doors opened onto an au courant skyline bar. 

Certainly not Peter's style, who preferred the thrill of a more classic bar with a pool table and brawls, but surely a sufficient alternative that only Aro would have been able to provide. 

Said vampire hastily led him to two vacant stools at the lounge bar. Very gallantly, he offered Peter the first seat, leaving the hunter a blushing mess. 

”Now you're being ridiculous." 

Aro punctually ignored him, taking the seat next of him and placing his clasped hands under his chin as he stared at Peter. "Would you mind stopping to look at me like that?”

"Why?" was the cooed answer, unblinking eyes still fixed on Peter. "After all, it is you who’s wearing this gorgeous dress, why shouldn’t I drinking in your sight?”

Although Peter's cheeks turned even redder, he tried to look relaxed. He put his elbow on the counter and the side of his head in his hand. “So, did waiting to see me reward your expectations? he asked, trying to sound flirty.

Aro's smile stretched further, growing in smugness. “Knowing you, my expectations aren't usually that high.” he confessed, loving how Peter frowned at that. “But, I must say that you managed to raise the stake this time.” And it was immediately visible to Aro how Peter started glowing with pride at those words.

“However,” the vampire sighed, just to be a tad bit of a bitch, “you could have implied you were preparing some sort of surprise. You would have spared me a lot of dolefulness.” For a moment, Peter’s attention shifted to the bartender approaching to take his order. But as soon as he was gone, he returned to look at Aro and replied, a shit-eating grin dancing on his scarlet mouth, “By doing so I'd have you driving me up the wall, trying to bribe me and telling you about it.”

A really languid “Indeed.” rolled off Aro’s tongue and waited for the bartender to serve Peter his cocktail and to be gone, before leaning forward and whispering, his breath a cold mist on Peter’s neck: “If I had known about it before, I'd have pinned you to the nearest wall and have my sweet way with you.”

A snort blew Peter's whole body, hotness and blush spreading like a fever. “Ngk.” A strangled sound rose from his throat as he tried not to choke on the gulp of drink he had just taken.

Aro was so delighted by his hunter's reaction, half-lid eyes and hands still under his chin. Biting his lip to prevent a grin with far too many teeth to be on display.

He followed Peter’s hand bringing the rim of the tall glass to his mouth, taking another sip. Then, against his predictions, Peter’s fingers were pressing into his cheeks, palms cupping necks. Lips sealed in a kiss. 

Long and relentless. A melon aftertaste from Peter's cocktail, as possibly close to a Midori.

Aro's nose bumped into Peter’s when they parted. 

“I missed you.” 

A rather fluttery and wanton breath surged from Aro’s chest at those three words. His gaze flicked between Peter's eyes and lips, occasionally registering the freckles dusting the hunter's nose.

"Oh, mio caro. Mi sei mancato anche tu. (1)” Aro rumbled low in his chest as Peter allowed himself to pepper the vampire’s cold skin with kisses. Lips travelled to Aro’s ear to murmur, "Stop it with the Italian. I don't understand shit when you speak it.”

Aro let out a giggle at that statement, before wiggling and purring, ”Le cose che posso dire senza che tu lo sappia. Decantare la tua bellezza, dichiarare il mio amore. E tu staresti sempre a fissarmi come stai facendo ora. Smarrito e confuso. (2)"

"Oi!" Peter complained, giving a gentle push on one of Aro's shoulders to make him stop. "Quit blabbering in that maddening language.” Aro giggled again, stroking one of Peter's cheeks with a gloved hand. "You're adorable." he admitted, watching the hunter's cheeks flushing. 

Knowing that he was at a disadvantage on that flirting front, Peter decided to change topic and started asking him about his business trip.

Aro was more than happy to oblige and began to report everything in detail. At the same time, however, he never lost sight of Peter.

And Peter wasn't just adorable. As Aro had already aware during the show, the hunter's slender body was delightfully accentuated by the dress he wore. In addition to giving him exceptional elegance as well as a maidenly bearing. 

Aro's unblinking eyes could not do anything else other than wandering once more on that expanse of delicate skin covered by soft looking fabric and tulle. Occasionally distracted by the movement of the hunter's Adam's apple as he threw down the rest of his cocktail, before ordering another one. 

By the time Aro finished, Peter's cheeks were even more red and not just because of the vampire's staring. He was not drunk, though. Only tipsy. He was more or less vigilant and still managed to communicate. Enough to blame Aro for his continuous peering which, according to Peter, made him feel like a "delicious morsel". 

There was a very veiled and cleverly disguised assent from Aro, before he got up, paid and offered an arm which Peter readily accepted.

So arm in arm, they left. Still chatting and sassing each other.

The buzz of the alarm being deactivated was covered in part by the lock turning and by Peter putting a rather tipsy, heel-clad foot in the house. He left to Aro the burden of closing the door, much more interested in lowering himself to take his shoes off his feet, staggering around.

“‘M too old to wear fuckin slits.” he muttered, while taking off the other heel as well and throwing them in a corner. Until then Aro had limited himself to observing him, ready to step in in case Peter’s tipsiness became more serious. However, when he noticed Peter tinkering with the earrings he was wearing, the vampire was immediately beside him and asked, capturing one of the hunter's hands in his, “My dear, why do you wish to remove that gorgeous jewelry?” Peter didn't reply immediately. Unable to understand how earrings worked, he switched his attention and his hands to blindly search for the dress zipper.

“'Cause 'm drunk and knackered.” was the rather slurred reply, as Peter's hands nor successfully nor even logically still searched for the zip. 

Aro's ears pricked up at those words. “Nonsense, you're just a tad bit tipsy.” was his reply, while he slithered behind Peter, stopping him from finding the zipper. 

“And the night's still young…” Aro’s hands trailed down Peter's shoulders and arms, locking around the hunter's waist while kissing the back of his neck.

The sensation of Aro's cold lips on his sensitive skin made Peter pleasantly shuddering. His head lulled lightly back, Aro's strong arms supporting him as he melted against him.

This close to him, Aro could smell Peter’s cologne. The melon aftertaste of the cocktail. And he could also manage to smell the tiredness that was beginning to get the better of Peter.

“You horny bloodsucker.” Peter’s breathy comment did not escape Aro. Just to play a bit, the vampire brought his lips close to Peter's ear and gave him a small kiss just below it, where he very well knew Peter was deliciously sensitive. 

“Blood isn't the only thing I deftly suck.” was his sing along of a reply, voice rumbling low. He had to refrain himself from grinding against Peter and although he had hoped that the evening would have ended with a good fuck, he also realized Peter had to rest.

Gently, he made Peter turn to him. He pressed soft kisses around the hunter's cheeks, his lips. While the hunter squeezed against him. “My dear, I was thinking,” Aro asked, hands petting Peter’s so soft hair, “Would you mind waltzing with me? This dress of yours is just perfect for the task.”

Peter blinked several times at that, before giving a bark of a laugh and letting his forehead fall against Aro's shoulder. "My goodness." the hunter jokingly commented, big doe eyes crinkling. “You’re so fucking weird.” Then he straightened up and tried to assume the appropriate dance position. 

"Oh, no, darling,” Aro fondly chided him when he realised what Peter was trying to do, “I’ll be the one leading.” 

Peter wanted to huff about it, but just a spluttering came out of his mouth. The only whining he could summon was "With what music, I wonder. There is no orchestra playing.” At that, Aro raised his chin very proudly and admitted, ”There is no need. I can recall a couple of musical scores by heart.”

Peter rolled his eyes at that, before giving in another chuckle. “You’re really as old as fucking dinosaurs.”

Aro overlooked the joke, far more invested in raising Peter’s arms and draping them around his neck. Gently, Aro put his hands on Peter’s back, and pulled him closer. 

He kept his eyes locked on Peter’s, before from his red lips came a low humming. Was it Johann Strauss’ ‘Vienna Waltz’ or Dmitri Shostakovich’s ‘Waltz No.2’?

He started to sway both of them, back and forth, his eyes never leaving Peter. A little closer and soft presses of lips on Peter’s temple. Still swaying. Still dancing. Aro still humming with that low purring sound only him could muster. 

It really looked like a lovely display of affection, didn’t it? Nevertheless, Aro obviously was going to be a tad smug. A tad pestering. In fact, while Peter was focused on following the dance steps, here it was the vampire’s hand lowering from his place on the small of Peter’s back to his butt cheek and giving it a good grip and a pinch.

Peter could do nothing but yelping at that. Eyes like saucers. Body temperature flaring up right on the spot.

Aro stopped humming only to give into one of his characteristic irksome giggles, then asked his human for forgiveness with a fond sigh and started dancing again.

Twirls and kisses. A series of short pecks because they needed the closeness but Peter also needed air.

Humming and kisses. Sometimes smiles came in between, or sometimes it was just breath, gasping for the sole purpose of being able to kiss again. Their foreheads pressed together, their lips brush, just barely.

Twirls, humming and kisses.

Lingering and hard for longer times apart.

They kissed soundlessly, long and soft. Until Peter rested his forehead on Aro's shoulder. The hunter's breathing was deepening, his heart racing slower, his muscles soft and not fidgety as they usually were. 

Such a display was rare when it came to Peter. Aro couldn't help but feel his chest puff with pride knowing that Peter was able to fully relax in his arms. 

When Peter's grip on his neck weaken and the smell of tiredness became decidedly pungent, Aro allowed himself to settle a featherlight kiss right on the shell of the hunter's ear, before dissolving their dance. 

Although Peter whined about it, Aro looped one arm under his long legs and the other supporting his back and without stopping to hum, carried him to the bedroom.

There, he laid Peter down onto the bed, watching him lazily curled up against the pillow, regardless of the wrinkled dress or his makeup leaving stains. Aro patiently tried to coax Peter in changing in his nightwear, but the hunter was having none of that.

With his eyes already closed, he made a guttural noise and weakly moved a hand to prompt Aro closer. As soon as the mattress dipped near him, Peter blindly stretched out his arms to close them around Aro's waist, head in the vampire’s lap. 

The hunter weakly nuzzled against Aro’s shirt fabric, muttering a weak: “Glad you’re back.” before his body gave in to sleep.

An involuntary chuckle rose from Aro's mouth at that.

Then, he relaxed his posture and so so fondly stroked Peter's cheek and the nape of his neck.

Fine watching over his sleeping body all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) "Oh, my dear. I missed you too."
> 
> (2) All the things I can say without you knowing. Decant your beauty, declare my love. And you would always stare at me like you're doing now. Lost and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the Smut🎶
> 
> Very skillfully beta-ed by [neverwaswise](https://neverwaswise.tumblr.com/.html), as usual!

The groggy stirring feeling of waking up did not last long. Peter felt it. Woke up because of it.

The fabric of the nightgown he had changed into during one of his short sporadic awakenings during the night was stroking the skin of his thighs. 

Tickling the hard hot weight between his legs. 

Peter was used to it. It was a normal and healthy body reaction and most of the time it would deflate as he woke up. However, he had also learned to recognise when the heat was of a completely different kind. And this time arousal was thrumming through his muscles, telling him he would have to literally take the situation in hand to solve it.

Not a big deal, he could work on it right there or find the strength to drag his ass to the shower.

By its own will, his hand had decided to resolve the matter then and there and his fingers were already hovering between his legs, when the sound of pages being flipped through catches his attention. 

A thought morphed in Peter’s still drowsy mind. Maybe this time it would not be him to take the situation in hand. 

Sluggishly, he scooted toward that sound, arms stretched and hands tingling to touch.  
  
It wasn't long before his fingertips stroked fabric and the outline of a thigh. He slid even closer, keeping his eyes shut grumbled, “You're back."

He had woken up several times during the night. More than be fully awake, he had found himself in a state of drowsiness, quickly subsiding into a much deeper sleep after few minutes. Heavily helped by Aro's nimble fingers running through his hair and lightly massaging his head.

Until he had woken up alone, his own phone tossed where Aro had been settled on the bed before.

At that, Peter had definitely woken up and had reached out to the device. The bright message icon on the screen had made his sleepy eyes burn.

It was from Aro. Warning him he had had to leave to take care of business, but that he was planning to return as soon as the matter was resolved. A tooth-rotting 'Rest' followed by a little heart emoji ended the message.

A grumble had rose from Peter's mouth at that sight. Why had he allowed Charlie and Amy to teach Aro the emoji language?

However, he had taken advantage of that still-sleepy-but-awake state to finally take off his dress, remove his makeup and earrings and then curl up under the sheets wearing a far more comfortable night attire.

Attire which was now deliciously rubbing against his hard on, while his eyes blinked to gaze at Aro reading through the quite heavy ancient book in his lap.

The vampire’s red eyes slowly moved from the page to Peter, nestled against his side. 

"Well hello, my dear."

Aro's rumbling voice had an immediate effect on Peter's already arousal-clouded mind. The hunter’s body got chills all over, his blood started pumping faster in his veins and his skin felt much, much warmer.

A smug smirk grew on Aro's lips as he persisted in looking at Peter from under his lashes. Well aware of what was going on with his precious human.

However, he soon went back to his book as if nothing had happened. Peter knew what Aro was doing. And he was more than fine to indulge the vampire's whim. 

For now.

Slowly, Peter brought his face close to Aro’s hip, pressed his nose into the fabric of the vampire’s shirt. Breathing in gently, nuzzling in it. Then, Peter nosed along the outer length of Aro's thigh until he got his face against the side of the book.

He made sure to annoyingly nudge at it, before Aro lifted it off his lap and eventually focused on Peter.

“What is the matter, darling?” Aro purred, unblinking gaze trying to look unconcerned, when in fact it was sparkling.

In response, Peter hooked a leg over Aro’s. Muscles slithering, face pressing against the vampire's pants, as the hunter inched closer and closer to his inner thigh.

Aro's mouth curled up in a larger smile, a shadow of teeth pressing on his bottom lip to prevent from showing the full row of them. His glassy gaze hungrily looming over Peter. 

The hunter's pupils were dilated, his eyes black and hot as coal. His cheeks flushed and warm as the rest of his lithe body.

Aro’s eyebrows raised on his forehead, but he resolved to not give in straight away. He was in the mood to play a little bit. Smugly, he picked up his book once more and started to browse through it again. 

Peter was having none of that. Bit by bit, He got his face deep between Aro's thighs. Mouth pressing at he bulge against the vampire’s fly.

Short well-groomed nails scratched the cover of the book. Pale knuckles turned even paler. 

Nevertheless, Aro was not going to yield that easily. He lazily carried on leafing through yellowed pages, every now and then pressing his lips tightly to not let a whimper escape his throat and ruin the game.

Until Peter had enough of mouthing and gave in a little nibble. Teeth pressing gently but surely against the metal of the fly.

That was what broke Aro. 

A hand slammed the book shut, almost throwing it out of the bed as his free hand flew to Peter's mussed hair.

“Oh, is that so?” the vampire cooed, his grip on Peter's hair tightening and giving a yank to make the hunter bend his head up and toward him.

Peter’s mouth stretched into a grin as a sigh heaved from his throat. Half-lidded eyes challenging the creature of night before him.

One side of his nightgown had slipped down his arm, leaving part of his chest and a pink nipple on display. The tip of Aro's tongue saucily peeked between his lips at that sight. 

Peter arched his long long back forwards. Stretched like a languid cat, breathing deep as he stared back at Aro. Fingertips painstakingly making their way up from their place on the vampire's hips to his sternum. 

To his tie.

Fingers twisted around it, while Peter’s other hand cradled Aro's neck. Pulling, Peter arched his body even more and sealed their lips in a sloppy kiss. Aro’s grip on Peter's hair softened, until his fingers untangled from the hunter’s scalp and opened around the back of his head. To push Peter better toward him. To kiss him better. 

Breath huffing into mouths. Hands grabbing at clothing and pulling each other closer. Hotly rubbing against one another. 

“You’re overdressed.” Peter complained with a growl at some point and quickly got a hand blindly working Aro’s fly and button open. The other still grasping at the vampire’s tie and pulling.

Aro’s giggle tickled his ears for a moment and then he purred low, nose deep in the hollow of Peter’s throat, “And you are so so eager.” 

Messy kisses, all tongue and teeth pulling at lips. 

Pulling at clothes. As Peter got rid of Aro’s trousers along with his underwear and the vampire yanked his own expensive looking shirt from his pale shoulders. That damn tie followed suit.

In a swirl of discarded clothing, sheets and silk, Peter sat up in the middle of his messy bed. His hands inching and itching to grab Aro by the hips and drag him into his own lap.

Muscles flexed when the coldness of the vampire’s skin made contact with Peter’s far warmer body, causing the hunter to almost jerk away. But he was so hot and bothered that the spasm soon turned into a pleasant shiver that ran through the full length of him.

Hands on Aro's buttocks, kneading fondly as Peter unsuccessfully tried to leave teeth marks on the vampire's alabaster skin. Aro’s thighs slowly hooked up around Peter’s thin waist. His hands greedily scrabbled at the hunter’s back, crawled into his hair and grasped at it again. 

Peter's cock twitched eagerly against Aro’s at the sensation. 

"Oh, you like that." the vampire purred, the shadow of his maddening smile oozing from his words. His wrist flexed and gave Peter another good hair pull. 

"Shut up.” was Peter’s rather loud, breathy barking. Aro hummed deep in his chest, gladly accepting Peter’s tongue in his mouth. 

Jaws opening and slack. Kisses deepening, turning lush and indulgent. Bodies rutting against each other.

One of Aro's hands untangled itself from Peter's hair, idly running his thumb around Peter’s nipple and then tracing Peter’s sensitive edges, down to his waist. Leaving icy feather-light touches in its wake.

Peter gasped, flushed cheeks and pink swollen lips.

“Your cheeks are so red, my dear.” Aro cooed, fingers lazily inching closer and closer to Peter’s dick. “I could just take a bite right now.” 

But before he could reach his goal, Peter grabbed him by the wrist and hissed, "Don't you dare."

Teeth pressed into his own bottom lip, Aro stared as Peter pulled his hand away from his cock. Then, the hunter splayed one of his hands on the vampire’s chest and pushed him down onto the mattress. 

A spark of pleasure crossed Aro's backbone as he squirmed his thighs and legs around Peter’s scrawny frame.

Oh, fun was coming.

He knew all too well what kind of sinful pleasure Peter was able to give him when he wanted to lead.

And Peter demonstrated this by closing a deft hand around Aro, drew lazy patterns along his shaft with his thumb, while his other arm reached for the nightstand and fished out a condom and a bottle of lube.

He dragged the vampire towards him by the hip. Done that, he unscrewed the cup and coated his fingers with lube. 

Oh, fun was definitively coming.

A sound halfway between a purr and a whimper came out of Aro's ruby lips. Eyes staring at those shiny fingers with hunger.

"Horny bastard." Peter snarled, before gently nudging at the vampire to lift his hips. Dutifully Aro did as required, his long dark hair creating a halo around his head. 

A lubed index finger gently coaxing his entrance. A mewling moan filled the room as the slick finger slipped inside of him while Peter’s right hand was still on Aro, stroking with a hard grip.

A second finger followed closely, coated with a good amount of lube, intense and pleasurable. And then, Peter started scissoring, prepping Aro up and trying not to think about how his own leaking cock was so deliciously responsive to Aro’s crooning. 

Peter decided it was enough when Aro started babbling in unfamiliar languages. Very very slowly he slid his fingers out and stopped squeezing Aro's dick to lay his hands on the vampire's hips. His eyes were dark as he stared at Aro and picked up the condom. 

He unwrapped it with his teeth, unrolled it on himself. 

With a rustle Aro was on his knees. He crowded Peter’s lap, hips grinding against the hunter. And then Peter was entering him steadily, savouring the stretching and spasming around his dick.

A wanton moan got out from Aro's chest. Eyes wide and round and redder than ever. 

He ground down on Peter’s cock, cold hands roved over Peter’s back, thighs squeezing around the hunter’s bony hips. 

One of Peter's hands had returned stroking the vampire’s dick, while the other had carded through Aro's hair. Grabbing the back of his head, sinking into those luscious silken strands as his dick gradually sank into the vampire.

"I missed you." Peter kept repeating, offering apologies for not having indulged Aro immediately as soon as he had returned from his trip.

“Dear,” Aro only managed to breath, “dear, my dearest…” 

Mouth at Peter’s neck, then on the other side, and at the hollow of his throat. Licking and sucking the sensitive skin, leaving purple hickeys in his wake.

Knees spread further to regain friction. Rutting and panting and high-peaking moaning when Peter hit his sweet spot with every strong thrust.

Utterly debauched. A writhing mess. Crying out loud shamelessly as his nails dug into the soft skin of Peter's shoulders.

“That’s it. That’s it.” Peter coaxed him with breathy whimpers. Still thrusting, still stroking, face lowered into the crook of Aro’s neck. He planted an open mouthed kiss there, before nosing his way up to Aro’s slack mouth, sucking at his bottom lip and claimed him in a hot messy kiss. 

From there, it didn't take long before Aro reached his edge. His movements lost coordination, his hips rolled, riding his orgasm to the very end. With his knees deliciously digging in Peter’s hips. Coating Peter’s fingers still working around him.

With the feeling of Aro's walls squeezing around his cock, Peter followed shortly after. Thick and slow pleasure dripped down his spine, he came with a raw noise, whited out for a few seconds.

In the room, the air was dense, almost as slippery as their bodies. They were still holding each other, their chests raising and falling to catch their breath.

Then slowly, Aro lowered his hips on Peter’s lap, his face shielded against his shoulder. The hunter's heart was fluttering like a little bird in his ribcage. Aro had always been calmed by that sound. It meant life. It meant that Peter was there with him. 

Alive.

Still falling from his high, Peter squirmed and gently nudged at the vampire. Aro's arms flexed around his thin neck and he rose on his still slightly trembling knees, let the hunter slip out of his ass. Both whimpered at the loss of contact.

As soon as Peter blindly disposed of the condom (aka he slipped it off and left it somewhere on the floor), he nuzzled at Aro’s throat. Aro fondly pecked Peter’s shoulder, lapping at the big purplish marks on the hunter’s neck. 

Peter sagged against him, soft and spent and heavy. Aro cradled him against his chest, the hunter's long limbs winding around him. Peter’s body flush against Aro’s, silently begging to be eased back onto the bed. 

They rolled back into the bunch of pillows and bed sheets. It didn’t take long for their faces to grow closer. For them to start kissing, gentler this time. 

Lazy, slow presses. Limbs pressed together, chests heaving. Fingers trailing down backs, tracing patterns. Sassing a bit too, through whispers and mutters.

It was their love language. 

Peter mumbling and blushing a bit as Aro purred about some very specific scenarios he was already pondering on for next time. Something about toys and ropes, even blindfolds? God knows!

“And after making love, I'd buy you dinner.” Aro had concluded, comfortably nestled against Peter’s chest as if he did not just finished illustrating in detail a rather steamy and kinky way of ‘making love’.  
  
Head deep in the pillow, Peter was already falling in a doze. “Isn't it the other way around?” he managed to ask, “Dinner first, then sex dungeon?” 

A toothy smile creeped up on Aro’s face. “I’m not hearing a 'no' from you…” he hummed, gloved finger absentmindedly toying around Peter’s hip.

Lids heavy, long lashes blinking against his still pink cheeks from time to time, Peter grumbled, “I never say 'no' to payed dinner.” 

“Oh, and what about having your wrists tied up? Or your ankles?” Aro’s red glassy eyes sparkled. “Or both?”

A rather husky breath heaved from Peter’s chest at that. ”Try to tie me in any way possible, I’ll stake you for good." Those worlds were immediately refuted by the shadow flickering through his eyes.

Aro giggled, cooed at Peter’s empty but still entertaining threats of staking him. “How would you?” the vampire rumbled, “Your hands and feet would be tied to this very bed. While I’d worship this luscious body of yours with my whole being.”

Another threat of violence from Peter’s part, barks and hisses and profanities at Aro’s sinful whispers against his sweat-slicked skin.

But for the most part, there were soft murmurs about what to do later, if Peter was hungry and the exasperated answer of the man concerned. Promises to take a look at exhibitions in some museum to go and see. Or maybe a movie.

As they trailed their lips down each other’s necks, kissing each other’s shoulders, chests. Anywhere they can think of, memorising one another. Because that’s what they’ve become to each other.

With bickering and backtalk. With sex and well disguised dotting. Full hearts and light smiles.

Home.


End file.
